Modern electronic and optical data storage systems store vast amounts of information, far more than ever possible using conventional paper and ink. Current storage media such as CD ROMs and DVD ROMs can store on a single thin medium more information than may be contained in a file cabinet full of documents. The information on an electronic or optical medium is also easy to access and organize using databases and search systems.
Nonetheless, paper persists as a common medium. In many cases, the storage and indexing issues associated with paper documents are tolerated in view of paper's familiarity and simplicity. Such documents accumulate over time into large collections of paper and files.
Various circumstances arise, however, that require the documents to be stored, transported, sorted, and/or reviewed, such as in a complex litigation case or document management environment. Converting the paper to opto-electronic form for transport, storage, indexing, and retrieval involves feeding each document through a scanner, which makes an electronic image of the document and stores it. The image may then be withdrawn from data storage at a later time for review, printing, or organization.
Processes for making and organizing images of documents tend to be complex and difficult. Generally, scanning large volumes of documents has required a system administrator or other relatively high-ranking individual to set up a scanning project and assign the project to a scanning operator. The scanning operator, who is ordinarily a trained operator, scans the documents, which creates a series of electronic images of the documents. The administrator then assigns the project to a quality-control operator, who then reviews the images to ensure that they are accurate and complete. Finally, to generate hard copies of the documents, the electronic images may be assigned reference numbers to be inserted into the electronic images, and then printed and reassembled.
Copying processes, though simpler, tend to be cumbersome as well. In a typical copying environment, the operator copies the documents on a copying machine and then reassembles and reviews the copies. To mark the copies with reference numbers, stickers bearing the reference numbers are attached to the documents. The labeled copies are then copied again to make additional copies of the marked set of documents.
Document imaging is rendered even more difficult by the presence of physical organizing elements commonly found in physical filing systems, such as staples, folders, and rubber bands. In many cases, such as litigation matters, preserving the original organization of the documents may be important. Consequently, the process of imaging and copying such documents is often a monumental and expensive task.